


Connections Across the Stars

by LionessGamer



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lion King (1994) Quotes, Lion King (1994) References, Singing, Tragedy, annoyed vexen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessGamer/pseuds/LionessGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roxas discovers a new world, it seems like an exciting adventure for a change. But when things go wrong, lessons will be learned and forgotten, and precious ties will be devastated. What does the Organization have to do this and how will it change the future? A fun remake of how Roxas left/lost his memories and a better look at an incredible friendship, Lion King style.</p><p>REALLY OLD. DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worldly Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I am basing the behaviors of the characters on how they act in the Kingdom Hearts Manga so that their attitudes, mostly Roxas's and Xion's, can match the story better. In the manga, they have a lot more emotion(ironically). If you haven't read the 358/2 Days manga, go read it. There are several sites who have it. IT'S WORTH IT.

“Xigbar! Look out!” A ball of fire zoomed past the blonde nobody to target the man behind him. The blonde followed the fireball’s path with his deep blue eyes as Xigbar dodged to the left as the fireball blazed through where he once stood. It slammed into the bushy maze wall farther away, burning and charring the leaves and branches. Xigbar’s eyes were instantly on the rose bush where the attack had come forth and two gun-like weapons materialized in his hands in a swirl of darkness. He lifted one, aimed, and fired three, diamond sharp shots. The bullets pierced through the bush, slicing off roses, branches and leaves, to finally strike their target. There was a short squeak then a soft bang. A small heart emerged from the top of the bush and floated up a few feet into the air before disappearing. Xigbar let out a satisfied huff before letting his weapons dissolve from his hands and crossing his arms. 

“You know, you didn’t need to shout like that Roxas. You pretty much told everyone in the area that we’re here.” The blonde looked up at the man’s scarred face, embarrassed to have freaked out over one small heartless. The truth was Wonderland always gave him the creeps, a world where anything could be a living thing and everything was not what it appeared. He turned away from Xigbar to stare ashamed at the ground as the large key in his right hand disappeared in a flash of light.

“Sorry, it-it’s just that I don’t feel very comfortable here. This world, it’s. . . .it’s weird.” Roxas slightly looked up to catch a smile spread across Xigbar’s face before laughing followed. “Ha-ha! As if! This world is far from the weirdest!” Roxas rose an eyebrow, confused as Xigbar turned away to continue along the path they had been following before their mild distraction with the Flare Note. “Hey! Wait! What do you mean?” Xigbar stopped and looked over his shoulder at Roxas as the boy ran up to his side. “I mean there are worlds that would leave this one to shame in a contest of the weirdest.” Xigbar turned his gaze away from Roxas’s still confused face to eye a rather large flower growing beside the maze wall.

“There’s this one world that’s has a very mysterious feature. It’s so dangerous that only the most experienced nobodies go there.” He said as he started to walk toward the overgrown plant. Roxas stood where he was, his wide eyes following Xigbar as he stopped a small distance from the flower, staring intently at the closed bud. “What world?” Roxas continued to watch Xigbar curiously as the older nobody continued to stare at the plant. “The world where you need direct orders from the Superior himself to even step foot in it. It’s a world where you can’t use magic or summon your weapon, which leaves you defenseless and no matter how you arrive, you will be turned into an animal.” Roxas’s eyes grew wider in shock as he started to think of what the strange world could be like.

A thought suddenly entered Roxas’s mind that changed his expression from awe-struck to suspicious. “Wait. I’m experienced. Why don’t they send . . . .?” Roxas’s question was cut short as Xigbar’s arrowguns suddenly appeared and a shot rang out. The flower exploded, shreds of petals and stem falling to the ground. Suddenly, a rift opened above the broken plant and a shadow emerged. The large, draconian creature with beady yellow eyes and short, bulky wings let out an angry, earsplitting screech. Roxas knew immediately that it was the Dustflier, their mission’s target. His eyes darted back to Xigbar to see what he was planning to do next but Xigbar was gone. Roxas’s head snapped in every direction, searching for Xigbar, but the man had vanished.

“Xig . . .?” The Dustflier’s large head slammed into Roxas’s chest, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying backward. His back hit the ground hard and he slid a few feet across the grass before coming to a stop, groaning in pain. Roxas slowly picked himself up, his Keyblade forming in his hand as the Dustflier let out another shrilling cry. Once able to stand firmly once more, Roxas readied himself into combat position, Keyblade ready to swing and slice. The Dustflier stared at his threatening pose for a menacing second and then lifted its head back. Its mouth opened and a fiery aura started to form between its jaws in what Roxas recognized to be the dangerous attack, Meteor Breath. Roxas took a step back to feel a small breeze on his left side and turned his head to see Xigbar standing calmly at his side.

“Because imagine having to face something like this with no Keyblade or any magic and hardly able to form a portal. Do you think your experienced enough to survive something like that?” Without waiting for an answer Xigbar charged at the heartless, guns drawn. Roxas soon followed, deciding it was not the time to ask any more questions. He would ask after the target stopped firing meteors at him.

 ----------------------------------

A billion small lights reflected off the giant heart as it floated up into the air to join with Kingdom Hearts. Roxas dropped his Keyblade, which evaporated seconds after hitting the ground, and clenched his knees in his hands. Huffing with exhaustion, Roxas lifted his head to peer at Xigbar who was leaning against an old oak tree a few feet away, looking as if he had not just battled with a furious giant heartless. Roxas had a hard time understanding how he could not be exhausted after such a hard battle when Roxas himself truly was. Standing back up straight, Roxas slowly walked toward the one-eyed nobody with a certain world on his mind.

Knowing what was coming, Xigbar pushed his back off of the tree and watched Roxas with an amused grin. “If you want to know more you’re out of luck. I’ve told you too much already.” Roxas tried to hide his frustration but Xigbar’s smile told him he’d already seen it. Roxas was about to say something smart when his curiosity beat his anger. “I just wanted to know why the Organization would care about a world they couldn’t even use.” His eyes studied Xigbar’s face as Roxas hoped for an answer that would be useful for his cause. He felt satisfaction as Xigbar’s eye shined with amusement and slight pride.

“You’d think the answer would be obvious.” Xigbar leaned in a little to add effect as he whispered, “It’s because the world is swarming with heartless.” Xigbar withdrew from the tense moment and watched Roxas with a satisfied expression. Roxas just stared at Xigbar as if he were joking. “Swarming?!” Xigbar’s smile was full of laughter as he turned towards the way they had come and started walking with Roxas right behind him. “Yes, swarming, thou they are hidden. Hidden and hard to deal eliminate without our weapons.” He chuckled. “I find it hilarious to watch Axel frustrate over these problems!” Roxas’s eyes widened and Xigbar stopped. “Oops.” Roxas was in front of him in an instant. “Axel knows about it?!” Xigbar raised his arm to his face, covering his eye with his hand. “Oh dear, I’ve said too much!” He lowered his hand and stared calmly to the side. “Well, I’m sure you would have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all.” 

The sarcasm in his voice irritated Roxas as Xigbar walked around him and continued. “Axel discovered on one of his wanderings and was the first to explore it. Ever since then he’s been fussing over it like a spoiled child.” Roxas slowly walked a little behind Xigbar, listening and staring at the ground. “But he never seems frustrated about anything.” Roxas lifted his head and gave Xigbar a hurt look. “And he never told me anything about the world and we talk about everything!” Xigbar looked over his shoulder. “The world is strictly top secret but I disagree that we should leave you out of such a big operation.”

Roxas studied Xigbar’s face, trying to decide if he was being sarcastic or not. “And with the frustrated Axel part, I’ve noticed that he hides a lot of things, especially his negative emotions from you for some reason, if you can call them emotions.” Xigbar turned his attention back to the trail and left Roxas to his troubled thoughts. A few minutes later they arrived at the RTC site and Xigbar proceeded to produce a swirling portal of dark energy. Roxas took a step towards the dark corridor only to have Xigbar block his way. His face was serious but playful as Roxas stared up at him in confusion. “Now you have to promise me two things. One: Don’t tell anyone about our discussion and act like you know nothing. Two: . . .” Xigbar narrowed his eye and smirked. “Promise me that you’ll never visit that dreadful place.”      

He said the last request in a fake caring voice and a face that looked almost purely concerned. Roxas’s eyes drifted to the ground as he quickly thought it over. The thought of the mysterious world brought what Roxas identified as curiosity and fascination to his mind. An idea suddenly formed in his mind and he was barely able to stop his face from looking extremely excited. He straightened his expression and gave Xigbar an innocent smile. “No problem.” Xigbar smiled and moved aside. “There’s a good lad. Now you run along now.” Roxas nodded to him and couldn’t help but sigh happily as he stepped into the welcoming tangle of darkness. Xigbar smiled after him. “And remember! It’s our little secret.”


	2. Must Never Go There

He could feel his body quake with nervousness as he crept down the hallway. Roxas had never been in this part of the castle before, having no interest in it until now. In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure he was allowed down here since he had never been told about it. The only reason he knew about the library or even where it was located was because of “overhearing” a talk between Xigbar and Saïx. He didn’t even know what it contained other than data on all the known worlds. And that data was exactly what he was looking for.

Looking around the corner, Roxas checked for incoming personnel. When none were seen, the boy scurried around the corner and along the wall. Hoping his sources were correct, he passed door after door, none familiar at all, until he came to an intimidating display. Tall double doors reached for the ceiling as they came to sharpened point at the top. Mind-bending symbols and images were carved into the marble-like surface of the doors. Roxas could vaguely make out the demented forms of Heartless swarming the bottom of the carving. Roxas, in a daze of wonder, reached out and touch what looked like a Dustflier. Then he noticed something. In various spots among the Heartless, Roxas could make out humanoid shapes. Narrowing his eyes, Roxas searched the rest of the carving. Right above the creatures, there were what appeared to be worlds. He even recognized Twilight Town among them. His eyes continued up to see thousands of hearts were floating away from the creatures and their worlds.

He was about to look up at the top when he heard footsteps. He froze and swung around. There. A shadow of a person streaked out from around the corner. Roxas started to panic as the person drew closer to the corner. Once the person turned the corner, Roxas would be in plain view. With nowhere else to go, Roxas grabbed the elegantly carved knobs of the double doors and, as quietly as possible, threw them open. He darted inside the room and softly closed the door behind him. With it closed, he backed away a short distance and stared at the door, listening to the approaching footsteps.

With every click of a boot, Roxas cowered down more and more. When the steps reached the door, Roxas whimpered. The steps stopped and Roxas froze in horror. Silence echoed in the boy’s ears as he awaited discovery in killing suspense. Time dragged on as neither moved. The returning sounds of boots broke the silence and faded away. The boy let out the breath he had been holding and softly laughed with relief. Calming his surge of adrenaline, he took in his surroundings.

The room had the appearance of a small library, with four rows of six front-and-back bookcases on either side of a center walkway. This walkway lead from the entrance straight down to a collection of glowing computer screens. Very cautiously, Roxas crept toward, looking between each bookcase as he passed them. He noted that the first three bookcases of each row were filled with books while the last had hundreds of CDs lining their shelves. The sight sent of wave of what he identified as despair running through him. How will he ever find the information he needed? Reaching the computer, he looked at the screens. Most were blank while some displayed what appeared to be reports and schedules. He focused on the largest screen in the middle and blinked in surprise. The letters at the top of the screen read, “World Search” and below it was a search engine including name, coordinates, and keywords. Overjoyed with his luck, Roxas approached the keyboard.

He stared at it for a time, thinking of an accurate answer to keywords. He settled with “animal transformation”. Using the cordless mouse, he clicked the search button on the screen. He waited anxiously as he stared at the screen, watching the dots at the end of the word “Searching” vanish and reappear one by one. Then suddenly, the screen changed. In the space where a list should appear under the word, “Results”, only one suggestion presented itself in bold white letters on a blue screen.

“The Pridelands.” Roxas whispered. Swallowing excitedly, he dragged the mouse over the name and clicked. A whole profile appeared on the screen. Roxas was half hoping for a picture but find only a wordy description. Good enough. Roxas skimmed it over and read pieces of the text out loud. “Researchers: No. 8 and No. 2. Status: Dangerous yet beneficial. This world has an unknown quality that affects form and abilities. Those who arrive experience transformations into creatures of the surrounding habitat. Has been proven dangerous with difficulty to RTC and summon means of defense and attack. Progress was been made with stated problems. Numbers 2, 3, 7, 8, 11, and 12 have been confirmed in summoning Corridors of Darkness and using magic in medium usage. No. 8 is confirmed able with corridors, magic, and his Eternal Flames with minimum difficulty. Keyblade wielders have been judged incompatible with the world at the moment and are to be kept ignorant.”

Without a doubt, this was the world he was searching for. His sense of triumph was slightly dampened by the knowledge that half the Organization seemed to know about this, maybe even the whole Organization . . . except him. And Xion. His blood slightly boiling, Roxas dug through one of the hidden pockets in his coat until he pulled out a piece of paper. He located the coordinates in the document and hurriedly wrote them down. Mission accomplished, he exited the search and turned towards the door. He would show them. He smiled as he checked the hallway for members. The Keyblade wielders will show them and have fun as they did.            


	3. Really Cool Place!

His footsteps echoed down the hall as Roxas ran into the Gray Room, stopping just at the archway to scan the room for his female friend, Xion. His eyes glittered excitedly as they searched the left half of the room. Xaldin was leaning against the west wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed. His slightly slumped stance gave him the illusion that he had fallen asleep standing up, but Roxas knew better. He was more likely to be thinking about unicorns and rainbows than to have fallen asleep outside his room, if he even slept at all. Roxas’s eyes left Xaldin and flowed to the couch where Larxene was lying on her back, one leg bent over the other, sharpening her knifes.

Roxas then let his sight drifted to the center of the room where Saïx was in his usual spot with his eyes trained on his clipboard. Roxas turned his head to the right. That’s when he saw her. The small, dark-haired girl was seated at one of the couches, paying serious attention to Demyx’s music lesson. Almost two weeks ago, Xion had heard a rock band playing in the Twilight Town central. She secretly watched the entire performance and had become so obsessed with the melodious sounds that after a few days of working up the courage, she finally asked Demyx to teach her all he knew about music. To Xion’s relief, Demyx had gladly accepted and he held lessons for Xion every day since.

Roxas had taken a moment to watch Demyx strum his sitar when his eyes suddenly drew to a person sitting on the opposite couch. Roxas felt a powerful joy, as well as a small ache of anger, as his eyes met with the sight of his best friend and mentor, Axel, calmly watching Demyx’s lesson. Despite his anger at the memory of Axel’s secrecy, it was quickly forgotten as Roxas barely stopped a laugh at the sight of Axel’s calm face immediately turn annoyed when Demyx suddenly blurted out of nowhere that he was the greatest musician who ever lived. Roxas quickly regained his composure and walked toward the group as Axel made a smart remark about Demyx’s claim, causing Demyx to pout before turning back to his sitar. Axel glared at Demyx a moment more before turning his emerald green gaze to the approaching member. He quickly recognized Roxas and immediately flashed a friendly smile as Roxas reached the couch. After Roxas returned the favor, Axel became far more relaxed and, crossing his arms, closed his eyes.

Chuckling softly at Axel’s change in atmosphere, Roxas walked across the front of the couch to stop in front of Xion. “Hey Xion.” Roxas’s friendly greeting and presence caught Xion’s attention and she turned her head to smile welcomingly at him. “Hi Roxas.” At Xion’s response, Roxas started to carry out his plan. He took a step closer to Xion and made a quick check of the two older males. Demyx, having seen Roxas talking to Xion, was now paying serious attention to the strings of his sitar and a light snore behind him told him Axel had fallen asleep. Roxas smiled. Axel could sleep anywhere at any time. A perfect pro at the art of napping. Turning his attention back to Xion, he whispered in her ear. “Come on. I just heard about this great place.” Xion drew her head back and gave Roxas an annoyed look as she hissed, “Roxas! I’m kind of in the middle of a lesson!” She turned her attention back to Demyx and pretended to ignore Roxas.

Roxas frowned and was planning to produce his best pouting fit when he froze to an evil voice behind him. “And it’s time for yours.” Two strong, slender arms suddenly wrapped around Roxas’s waist and threw him to the floor. “Axel!”  He complained as his back slammed against the cold tile, causing him to close his eyes in slight pain. Opening one eye, Roxas stared up at Axel, who was smiling triumphantly down at him, his hands holding down Roxas’s arms. Demyx and Xion were peering over the table and watching curiously. “Axel, you’re going to give me a concussion!” Roxas whined as he glared up at his attacker. His friend was known for his rough and tough kill-or-be-killed training techniques where the pyro was not afraid to land almost fatal blows. Roxas could only count himself lucky that he missed out on most of Axel's grueling training exercises because of Axel's past absences and almost instant friendship. A few other members were not so lucky.

Axel laughed. “You need more training! Bringing you down was too easy! I thought I taught you better.” Roxas narrowed his eyes and a grin grew on his face. “You taught me well enough.” Roxas’s legs came up and curled up to bring his knees tightly to his chest to allow movement. With one quick motion, Roxas kicked with both feet at Axel's chest and threw him off. The younger nobody took his chance and quickly pushed himself up and jumped into the air to land on Axel, who had landed about 20 feet away, breathless. Roxas landed on all fours on Axel's torso, once again knocking the air out of his elder, before pinning him with each hand holding down an arm and each leg holding down a leg.

Axel groaned from underneath Roxas. “Not…umh…fair.” Roxas laughed before hissing playfully, “When have you ever been fair Axel? Anyway, it seems I don’t need any more training!” Axel grinned, amused, and a small fire suddenly bloomed on Roxas’s shoulder. “Hey!” Roxas instantly shot off of Axel and stood franticly beating at the flame. Axel used the moment to quickly jump to his feet and charge at Roxas, who had just finished off the flame. The blonde saw the red head coming but was only half prepared when Axel slammed into him, knocking the small nobody to the ground once more. Before Roxas could even start to recover, with lightning speed Axel flipped him on to his stomach and pulled the blonde’s arms painfully behind his back with one hand. A boot was planted firmly on Roxas's back, making it hard to breath. The feel of razor-sharp, heated metal under his jaw warned him that Axel now had him in a clean kill position. One fluid movement of his chakram would quickly put an end to him if it were Axel’s intention.

The feel of movement behind him told Roxas that Axel was leaning toward but the grip on the keywielder’s arms never wavered and neither did the chakram. Axel’s voice spoke clearly, no longer playful, but serious and wise. “Never underestimate your opponent Roxas. It’s very important that you get that memorized.”

“By Kingdom Hearts, WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?! I’LL RIP YOU BOTH A NEW ONE IF YOU DON’T CUT IT OUT!” The roar of anger sounded from behind the two nobodies, making Roxas jump and tense under his mentor’s death hold. It surprised him that Axel hadn’t moved an inch at Larxene’s obvious and sudden rage, not seeming in the least bit startled or worried. Instead, he calmly released Roxas from his hold and offered his hand as the chakram disappeared. As he pulled Roxas up he turned his head to face Larxene and gave her his cocky, you-can’t-do-shit grin. “Why Larxene, I was only trying to insure the future of the Organization. We need our keyblade wielders in top shape.” He cooed. Larxene threw him a look of disdain. “Well you can take it SOMEWHERE ELSE!” She literally hissed the last words and Roxas flinched away. She was always worse when she was sharpening her knifes for some odd reason. Maybe because it made her feel more dangerous.

Axel seemed unaffected by her current drama and simply shrugged before returning to his previous perch. Larxene eyed him and Roxas before returning to her work with a frustrated huff. After making sure they no longer had Larxene’s attention, Roxas turned back to the seated Axel who was smirking at Larxene from afar with his hands behind his head. “Ok, Ok. I’ve had my lesson. Can we go now?” Xion spoke up from behind Roxas as she ran her fingers over the sitar’s strings. “So where are we going? Please tell me it’s not like that last place.” Roxas spun around, excited that Xion was agreeing to go. “No! It’s really cool.” Axel gazed at Roxas lazily and crossed his legs as he asked an amused, interested tone. “So where is this ‘really cool’ place?” Roxas turned his head nervously. “Oh. . .” An idea hit and he turned fully around. “Around Agrabah.” Xion’s head shot straight up, her face twisted in disgust and disbelief. “Agrabah?! What’s so great about Agrabah?!” Roxas turned on Xion, almost glaring at her as he spoke through his teeth. “I’ll SHOW you when we GET there.”

Xion’s lips formed an ‘ _oh’_ as she got Roxas’s hint. She hesitated before unsurely turning to her mentor. “Uh, Demyx, can I go with Roxas?” Demyx grasped his sitar firmly before lifting his hand to rub the back of his head, eyes wandering. He looked up at Axel relaxed on the opposite couch, silently watching the conversion. “Hm, what do you think Axel?” The assassin smiled playfully and placed a hand on his chin, eyes directed to the side in a fake act of consideration. “Well . . .”

Almost instantly, the children were upon him, standing right in front of him with hopeful smiles and excited eyes. “PLEASE?” They said the word in union. Axel closed his eyes and chuckled before gazing at them fondly. A very amused smile spread across his face as he crossed his arms. “It’s alright with me.”

“YEAH!” “Alright!” They both shouted, almost bringing back Larxene’s wrath as they quickly started towards the exit. Axel laughed out loud before sitting up straight and calling after them before they could leave. “As long as you ask Saïx.”

The keyblade wielders stopped in their tracks. “No! Not Saïx!”


	4. I Just Can't Wait

Different shades of black, blue, purple and green swirled in hypnotic patterns as they walked through the mysterious plane that was a dark corridor. Roxas and Xion walked sluggishly slow, their previous excitement long dead to irritation due to being stuck with a babysitter. A mad scientist babysitter at that. Said sitter now turned to them from his position a few yards ahead of them, his face showing his own irritation at being stuck with them. His irritation was also directed at their slow pace. “Step lively! The sooner we get to Agrabah, the sooner we can leave.” Vexen’s voice dripped with impatience while face displayed increasing annoyance. With an angry huff, he turned back around and continued walking.

Both keywielders glared at his back for a moment before Xion leaned in and whispered to Roxas, “So where are we really going?” Roxas shot her a smile as he answered, “A forbidden world where we turn into animals.” Xion’s eyes went wide. “Wow!” Roxas cringed as Xion pretty much shouted the word. “SHHHH,” Roxas hissed at her in a whisper, “Vexen!” Xion ducked her head and give Roxas an apologetic smile. “Right, so how are we going to ditch Frankenstein?” Roxas stared at her blankly before moving his gaze to his feet, ashamed that he hadn’t thought of that. He thought of using a heartless attack but then remember Agrabah had already been cleared. Roxas was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed Xion’s face rapidly brightening. She had remembered something, something Demyx had told her. She nudged Roxas, gaining his attention along with a questioning look. “Hey, I think I have an idea.” Roxas smiled and leaned in to listen as they walked.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do . . .” The two began to whisper back and forth their plan and after a few minutes the sound of this caught Vexen’s attention. He glanced over his shoulder and chuckled evilly at the appearance of the two. With a mischievous smirk, he turned around and walked toward them. “Oh, just look at you two, little seeds of romance blooming in the nothingness. The Organization will be thrilled!” He seemed to say ‘thrilled’ with a bit of sarcasm. The two looked up from their conversion in bewilderment then looked at each other before making faces of disgust. “Yuck!” “Ew!” They lolled their tongues out as the words rolled out of their mouths. They glared at Vexen as Roxas stepped forward. “That’s not true. She’s my friend!” Xion stepped up beside him. “Yeah, it would be too weird anyway.”

Vexen’s smirk grew. “Sure it would but if the Superior wanted it, that’s what you would be.” Vexen laughed, fully enjoying their expressions of terror. Roxas was the first to shake the fear and stared determinedly at the scientist. “Then I would stop that from happening by becoming the Superior!” Vexen froze at Roxas’s claim, finding it hard to believe the kid could have such ambitions. _Being so close to Axel. . ._ Vexen’s gaze hardened as his smirk faded into a snarl. He would soon fade before he let this brat tell him what to do! “Not so long as I’m around!” Vexen snapped. Roxas stepped back at the man’s sudden anger but a sudden cockiness had started to weave its way through his mind. He stepped forward again before giving the elder a cocky smile. “Well, in that case, you’re fired.” Vexen’s and Xion’s eyes went round at Roxas’s behavior. _He’s starting to act like Axel. . ._  Vexen actually started to smirk again, finding Roxas’s arrogance amusing.

_He’s subconsciously copying the behavior of his elders, ultimately Axel’s, just like a child would with a parent or role model. Interesting._  Vexen stored the thought in a memory bank and once again focused on the situation. “Hm, nice try, but only the Superior can do that.” Xion had been watching this battle with bewilderment but the reason behind it became clear with just a knowing glance from Roxas. She smiled and stalked up to Vexen like a circling predator. “Well, he’s the future Superior.” Roxas shot her a grateful smile before closing some distance between him and his senior. “Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you.”

Vexen’s smirk once again disappeared and he growled at Roxas’s stuck-up attitude. “No I do not and with an attitude like that, I’m afraid you would shape up to be a pretty pathetic leader indeed!” Roxas listened to this statement at first but then walked off with Xion in the middle of it to show disinterest. At the end of the last comment, Roxas turned to Vexen with a determined expression. “Huh. . .not the way I see it.” Roxas ran at Vexen before stopping a few inches away, startling Vexen.

_“I’m gonna be the nobody—that enemies beware!”_ Roxas sang as he circled Vexen and ran off, startling the older’s unhinged mind with the sudden musical. Vexen shook his head clear before yelling angrily after him. “Well I don’t believe a brat like you could cause even a little scare!” He jogged after the children as Roxas continued his song with Xion at his side.

_“I’m gonna be the main event—that no one else can make! I’m climbing up the ranks someday. . .”_ He stopped in his tracks and spun around to face Vexen with a snarl, almost causing Vexen to crash into him. _“I’m working on my BREAK!”_ Roxas let out a surge of energy, surprising Vexen, before turning and sprinting away to Xion. The Chilly Academic shook with frustration as he watched the children run ahead. “Thus far a rather uninspiring thing.” He growled, unimpressed by Roxas’s display of power. Roxas caught the comment and laughed. He looked ahead to see the end of the dark corridor about 2 yards away and glanced over his shoulder at Vexen. He was chasing them with a vengeful expression. Roxas laughed again and shouted, “ _Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!”_ before he and Xion disappeared out of the corridor. Vexen soon followed them and found himself at the end of a small alley in Agrabah. He immediately spotted the keywielders running out of the alley and into the market. He didn’t hesitate to chase them.

Roxas ran through the crowd of customers and flew passed stalls. With Xion on his tail, he didn’t stop until he came to a group playing music. _Perfect._ He spotted a bunch of boxes stacked near the musicians and lead Xion to them. He jumped up on a stack of four boxes and sat down with Xion on a stack beside him. They waited a moment for Vexen to catch up, seeing him struggle through the crowd, and arrived a few feet away from the boxes. He glared a smothering look up at the two and growled, “Well you would have a long way to go, young master. If you think. . .”

_“No one saying do this.”_ Vexen snarled at Roxas for interrupting him with meaningless singing. “Now when I said that. . .”

_“No one saying be there.”_ Vexen snapped his gaze to Xion at the sound of her voice. She gave him an innocent smile. He sighed, “What I meant was. . .”

_“No one saying stop that!”_ Vexen was ready to tear out his hair at the brat’s idiocy. He hissed at Roxas through his teeth, “What you don’t realize. . .” Suddenly, the two sprang from the boxes and into the crowd while singing, _“No one saying see here!”_ Vexen snapped and roared, startling quite a few onlookers of the situation. “NOW SEE HERE!” The two laughed as they jumped on to barrels not very far from their previous perches. _“Free to run around all day!”_ Vexen’s temper lowered a little at the childish line. “Well that’s definitely out. . .” They interrupted him again in loud singing, attracting even more attention from the crowd. _“Free to do it all my way!”_ The two quickly jumped off the barrels as Vexen swung at them in outrage. He had had enough of this nonsense.

He cooed loudly after the children in an barely contained, evil voice. “I think it’s time for you and I to arrange a ‘heart-to-heart’!” He lost sight of the kids in the crowd but a voice from behind him alerted him. _“Greats don’t need advice from mad old scarecrows for a start.”_ Vexen whipped around to strike Roxas but his hand met nothing but empty air. He snapped his head left and right in search for his tormenters but he couldn’t find them. He snarled at the crowd around him, rage clouding his mind. “If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of existence, I wouldn’t hang about!” After startling quite a few people, he turned away and growled to himself, “This child is getting wildly out of wing.” He snapped his head up and spun around as a voice ring out from the crowd. “ _Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!”_

Vexen charged straight into the crowd, pushing and shoving and even throwing to get at the children. He found them right back on the boxes they were on before. Roxas was standing on the boxes, barely balanced on it but perfectly calm with a happy expression. Xion was beside him, dancing on top of her own unstable stack of boxes. Roxas spotted him and before Vexen could move, he began to sing again. _“Everybody look left. . .”_ Suddenly, Vexen was being trampled by the crowd as it moved as whole to the left. His confusion led him to notice that the musicians were now playing beats to Roxas’s song and the crowd was dancing to the sound. Vexen’s eyes widen as saw Roxas smirk. _“Everybody look right. . .”_   The crowd moved again and Vexen was thrown off his feet. As he was barely avoiding the crowd’s feet when he heard Roxas continue. “ _Everywhere you look I’m. . .”_ Vexen was now royally pissed off. Vexen pushed himself to his feet and started to rip his way through the crowd, his face shadowed with dark intent.

Roxas’s eyes glittered and he stuck a dramatic pose as he sang, _“. . .standing spotlight!”_ Both he and Xion froze at an enraged shout and the sight of Vexen fuming in front of them. “NEVER!” The keyblade wielders were gone instantly, scrambling back into the crowd. Vexen immediately gave chase but his path was once again blocked by the dancing crowd. One of the musicians had taken Roxas’s place as the singer. _“Let everybody go for broke and sing!”_ Vexen looked around confused as the crowd began to mass together and tightened as more people started to dance and sing along. “ _Let’s hear it in from poor and those of kings!”_ Vexen growled in irritation, finally realizing he had been tricked. _“It’s gonna be this kid’s finest fling!”_  

Vexen’s shoulders slumped in defeat, knowing it was impossible to get through the crowd now. The brats were probably long gone anyway. He stared blankly at the crowd as it continued to dance and sing. _”Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!”_ Children of all sizes and wealth danced and skipped around the adults. About half of the adults weren’t dancing but were content with thumping a foot against the ground to the beat. _“Oh, I just can’t wait to be king!”_ Vexen finally turned away, going into a nearby alley to summon a portal. The other members were going to give him hell for losing them, especially Axel. Vexen growled. “To hell with him! It’s his fault for their behavior anyway!” Vexen continued to mutter to himself as he opened the dark corridor and stepped inside. Outside the alley, the crowd started to sway harder as the music became more intense, reaching the end. Every person in the market seemed to sing at once, including the young street-rat who stood on a roof above the crowd with a monkey eating beard beside him. _“Oh, I just can’t wwwaaaaaaiiiiiiitttttttt. . .TO BE KKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!!!”_

  

    


	5. Elephant Graveyard

As Vexen was on his way back to the castle, the two young keyblade masters were rapidly approaching their destination through their own corridor. They had been running and laughing since the moment they left Agrabah and their annoying overseer behind. Both slowed into a walk and their laughing subsided into giggles. Roxas let out a last laugh before turning to Xion with a triumphant smile.

"Alright! It worked!" Xion giggled and replied happily, "We lost him!" Roxas stopped and stuck a royal pose while grinning like crazy. "I . . . am a genius." Xion narrowed her eyes and growled angrily, "Hey genius, it was my idea." Roxas, undeterred by Xion's anger, half-closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest proudly, teasing. "Yeah but  **I**  pulled it off." Xion grinned mockingly and growled, "With me!" Now Roxas narrowed his eyes and flowed into a pouncing position. "Oh yeah?"

He threw himself at the girl but Xion had already started running. He chased after her, both laughing at their little game. Roxas soon caught up to her and lunged at her back. She yelped as she fell to the ground with Roxas on top of her. Roxas tried to pin her but she quickly threw him off and jumped on his arms. She held down his arms while she used her legs to hold down his. She had remembered his trick with Axel.

"Pinned ya!" She grinned from ear to ear down at Roxas who was truly annoyed. "Hey! Let me up!" He pushed Xion off as she climbed off and strolled away with her head held high. A wicked smile crept across his face and he launched himself at her again. He rammed into her back but this time she was ready. She spun around and took hold of Roxas just as he hit. The momentum still knocked her over but her position allowed her to put up a fight.

They rolled over and over, both trying to pin the other. They were so absorbed in defeating each other that they didn't know that they had fallen out of the corridor. They bounced down a rocky slope in a wiggling mass of fur until they reached the bottom. There Xion took her chance of being on top of Roxas, and planted her paws on his chest.

She purred playful at Roxas. "Pinned ya again!" Her eyes had been closed most of the fight from laughing so hard but now she opened them. She froze and gasped as she stared into Roxas's confused eyes, astonished. "Whoa." They breathed at once. Xion immediately scampered off of Roxas and turned in frantic circles, examining herself. She had paws and fur and a tail! Her fur was black with a dark grey underbelly. The hair on the tip of tail was pure black. After further inspection, she concluded that she was a lion. She turned to Roxas and found that he was also a lion and she giggled as he too spun in circles looking at himself. He had a cream coat with a white underbelly and the starts of a pure gold mane on his chest and head. His paws had a gray dusting to them. Xion laughed as she noticed that he still had a bit of his cow-lick. Roxas snapped his head up at Xion's laugh and looked her up and down. Both remained silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. "This is amazing!" Roxas squealed as he trotted over to Xion. "This is it! We made it!" She nodded her head excitedly and started sniffing the air. "And I can smell so much!" She opened her mouth and immediately shut it again, shaking her head in disgust. "Smells are a bit stronger when you breathe in through your mouth and this place smells really weird." She lifted a paw and batted at her nose. "It smells like old dirt and something rotten."

Roxas, puzzled, sniffed the air and looked around. Stone, dirt, and dust surrounded them on all sides. The sky was gray and the air was stale and still. A ping of fear ran down his spine. It transformed into terror that made his fur rise as he beheld the giant figure before him. Xion stared at Roxas in confusion before freezing at what he was staring at. A massive skull towered over them, tucks branching out of its face and encircling them on either side. The two stared into the empty eye sockets, waiting for the whole thing to rise from the ground and crush them. But it didn't move. It remained as still as death. Rational thinking returned to their minds and their fur slowly lied flat again. Roxas took a step forward and then another. Nothing happened. He took another and another until he was almost touching the base of one of the tusks. He reached out with a paw and felt the smooth bone. Nothing.

"It's an elephant." As he examined the bone closely, something caught in the corner of his eye. He placed his paw back on the ground and crouched. In a single leap, he jumped up and on top of the tusk. Xion tensed at this action and fearfully watched for movement. "Xion! Get up here!" She looked up at Roxas to see him looking beyond the tusk in wonder. She cautiously padded up to the tusk and leaped up beside him.

The sight astonished her. As far as the eye could see, there were scores of skeletons and remains lying among jagged stones. A foggy mist drifted over the graveyard from the numerous geysers scattered about it. "Whoa." Once again the word was breathed by both at the same time. "It's really creepy." Xion whispered. "Yeah." Roxas whispered back. He turned to her with a satisfied grin. "So, what do you think?" Xion turned away from the scene and gave him a teasing look. "I think we could get in BIG trouble." Her partner in crime replied with pleasure, "I know! We'll be back before they ever find us here."

Xion smirked at him before leaping off the tusk. Roxas followed as she peered up at the skull. "I wonder if its brains are still in there." Roxas trotted up to the opening at the skull's base, curious. "There's only one why to knew." He tilted his head to Xion. "Come on, let's go check it out."

Roxas took a step toward the skull and a yellow blur slammed into the ground in front of him. Both cubs jumped back in fright and gasped at the newcomer with heads low. It was a cheetah. Its long spotted tail lashed back and forth nervously while its tall spotted body remained tense. It glared at them with bluish green eyes and a bristling dirty-blond mullet-like mane running down from the top of its head to the base of its neck. "The only checking out you will do is to check out of here!" It growled in a quivering voice. The cub's heads shot up and jaws dropped as they finally recognized the cat.

"DEMYX?!" They both screeched together. Demyx shook his head angrily. "Yes, that's my name, don't wear it out. But that's not what we should be worrying about right now!" The water bender glanced from side to side as he was literally shaking with nervousness. "We're way beyond the territory of the Organization!" Xion, seeing Demyx's distress, went to comfort him as Roxas stared questioningly. "And what has the mighty Rockstar so scared?" He laughed.

Demyx turned on Roxas, got right in the cub's face, and snarled at him. "That's MR. Mighty Rock star to you fuzzy!" He drew away from the blond cub and looked around fearfully. "And right now we are all in very real danger!" Roxas chuckled at Demyx. What was so dangerous about a deserted animal graveyard? He walked past the shaking cheetah and toward the skull, staring confidently into the dark opening. "Danger? What's so dangerous about a deserted graveyard?" He chuckled as he turned to his two feline companions and dropped into a crouch. "And besides, I laugh in the face of danger." He threw his head back and laughed in a fake powerful tone. "HaHaHaHa!"

"HHHAHAHAHHAHHEEEEHHEHAHAHAH!" Mad laughter echoed out of the skull. Roxas gasped and ran towards his friends in terror. All three watched in horror as five hyenas emerged from the skull's eye sockets and mouth. Despite his terror, Demyx slowly took a protective position in front of Xion and Roxas. A female hyena led the pack towards them with a grin full of sharp yellow teeth. "Well, well, Banzai, what do we have here?" she asked the hyena right behind her. Banzai tilted his head in fake thought before shaking his head and looked over his shoulder. "Hm, I don't know Shenzi. Ah, what do you think Ed?"

The hyena behind him with the crossed eyes started laughing in response. Banzai smirked and turned back to Shenzi. "Yeah, just what I was thinking." The hyenas reached the trio and Banzai snarled up into Demyx's face, causing nocturne to shrink back. "A trio of trespassers!"

Demyx gulped and spoke in a shutter, "A-and quite by accident, l-let me assure you! A simple navigational error!" All three started to back away and turned to leave only to find their path blocked by the two nameless hyenas. "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait." Shenzi approached Demyx as he turned to face her, shivering. The hyena narrowed her eyes at him. "I know you. . . you're the one who ruined our hunt last week!" Demyx gasped fearfully at the hyena. "I-I-I-I d-don't know what your t-talking about." Shenzi smirked knowingly at the cheetah as she, Banzai, and Ed started to circle them. Banzai looked hungrily at Roxas and Xion. "And that would make you?" The two stared up at the predators nervously but Roxas spoke up, "No one you should mess with." Demyx gave Roxas a nervous look while the hyenas chuckled at the cub's defiance. Shenzi huffed before turning to the cub. "Do you know what we do to 'nobodies' who step into our territory?"

The keyblade master glanced at his friends beside him. They stood there, watching the hyena circle them in terror. Anger flared inside him at the sight and he splat in Shenzi's face. "You can't do anything to me." Demyx shuttered at Roxas's response and was instantly at his side, whispering franticly, "Ah, technically they can. We are on their land." Roxas turned to Demyx. "But Demyx, they're nothing but over-grown, ugly dogs." Demyx panicked and hissed at Roxas, "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay. . ." Banzai apparently heard and was instantly snarling in Demyx's face. "Who are you callin' 'oopid-stay'?!"

Demyx yelped and quickly backed away. "Oh dear, look at the time! It's time to go!" He roughly pushed the cubs forward with his paw and trotted away. Shenzi and two extra hyenas instantly stopped him and forced him back. "What's the hurry? We'd LOVE for you to stick around for dinner." Banzai and Ed came up beside her. "Yeah, we could have whatever's . . . lion around!" All five hyenas started laughing.

Roxas, knowing how dangerous this situation because becoming, called for his Keyblade. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. Terror mounted in him and he swung his head to Xion. By the horrified and despaired look she was giving to the ground, she once again could not summon her keyblade either. Fear rising, he tried to at least send a fireball Banzai's way. Absolute nothing. They were sitting ducks.

Shenzi, while laughing, raised a paw. "Wait! Wait! I've got one! I've got one! Make mine a 'cub' sandwich. Whatcha think?" She and the hyenas laughed even harder. Suddenly, Ed started jumping up and down and making urgent sounds and pointing. Irritated, Shenzi snapped, "What, Ed?! What is it?"Banzai followed the direction of Ed's pointing with his eyes and asked, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Shenzi gave him a confused look. "No. Why?" Banzai swung his head in the direction and snarled, "'Cause there it goes!"

Demyx and the cubs had snuck away during the hyenas' laugh fest and were now running for their lives down a bony slope. All three tried desperately to open portals as they ran but were unsuccessful. Roxas and Xion tried over and over to summon their keyblades but they seemed to had lost all their power. That fact horrified them. They blindly fled through the graveyard. Demyx was a few feet behind the cubs and, full of terror, followed the cubs instinctively. Suddenly, two hyenas jumped into his path, snarling and baring their fangs. Demyx let out a terrified scream, turned, and ran with his tail between his legs. The hyenas followed, snapped at his heels.

Roxas and Xion never noticed Demyx's absence as they ran on until they came to a stop out of exhaustion. With the brief moment of rest, thoughts started coming back to them. Both gasped for air as they looked at each other. Xion stepped closer to Roxas. "Did . . . did we lose 'em?" Roxas breathed in and out a few more breaths before answering. "I think so." His head shot up and he looked around. "Where's Demyx?" Both looked in every direction and then, cautiously and reluctantly, retraced their steps. Along the way they heard laughing and turned in its direction. At the top of a ribcage, they looked down and gasped. There was Demyx, surrounded and cornered by the five hyenas. The sitarist's eyes were wild with terror and he whimpered. The hyenas laughed at him as they closed in.

"Hey!" The hyenas' heads snapped up to glare at the two cubs above them. Demyx gazed up at them and then at the hyenas and back again. In a second, he sneaked his way past the hyenas and away with the speed of lightening. The two nameless hyenas saw him and, with howls of fury, gave chase. Roxas watched and then glared down at the remaining pack. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Shenzi stepped out from the group and growled, "Liiike . . . YOU?!"

Roxas's eyes widened. "Oops." Shenzi leaped up with her mouth ready to tear their flesh. The cubs screamed and leapt out of the way just in time as Shenzi's jaws snapped closed an inch from their tails. Terror once again clouded their minds and they ran back the way they came. "BOO!" They both shrieked as a red burst of steam exploded from a geyser in front of them and Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed erupted from the steam, looking like demons from hell. They laughed evilly before snapping rows of teeth at Roxas. Roxas leapt away and sped off in another direction with Xion screaming right behind him.

They could feel the hyenas' hot breath as they climbed up an elephant skull. Roxas stopped just in time at the top to avoid falling down the downward-sloped spine but Xion didn't. As a hyena snapped at her tail, she slammed into him and sent them flying down the spine. Xion cling to Roxas as they slid down the slope but she was ripped from him as they went flying off the spine. Bones scattered in the air as they slammed into a hill of bones. Ignoring the pain, they scrambled to their feet and frantically started climbing.

Roxas had almost made it to the top when Xion screamed. "Roxas!" Roxas turned and gasped. "HELP!" Xion was slowly sliding down the slope and into Shenzi's jaws. Anger burned away his fear and he charged at Shenzi. The hyena was about to take a chuck out of Xion when Roxas lifted his paw and, extending his claws, slashed Shenzi's cheek open. The force of the hit snapped Shenzi's head to the side and shunned her. As he and Xion fled, Shenzi turned her head slowly back to the cubs and growled vengefully.

Roxas and Xion threw themselves over the hill and ran down into a deep gorge. Towering steep stone cliffs surrounded them on either side and connected in front of them where an elephant skeleton lay. Blind to reason, Roxas led Xion up a leg bone and on to the thin layer of old flesh on the ribcage. There, he began to jump and claw at the wall, trying to find a ledge that wasn't there. Xion joined him and soon the combined force of their jumps was too much for the flesh and it tore, dumping the cubs on to the ground. The two shook their heads, dazed, and looked up only to freeze in horror.

The three hyenas stalked into the gorge, growling and laughing in dark excitement. "Here kitty kitty kitty." Banzai growled demonically. The cubs backed farther into the ribcage as the predators came closer. Roxas was watching them when he heard a whimper. He turned his head to Xion. She crouched behind him against the wall, shivering and whimpering with misery and despair. The sight enraged Roxas and he whipped around to face the nearing hyenas. In a last attempt at survival, as hyenas were nearly upon them, he did the only thing he could think of, something he had seen countless creatures use to terrify your opponents. He took in a deep breath and roared.

Only . . . it came out like a mewling yowl. The hyenas froze in their tracks and ceased their growling. All was silent until the hyenas busted out laughing. "Ha! That was it? Ahhaha!" Shenzi chuckled as she stepped closer. All three bared their teeth and lolled out their tongues as she leaned in. "Do it again! Tell me." Overtaken with desperation, Roxas could do nothing but comply. He took a deep breath and tried again.

A mighty roar echoed off the stone walls and seemed to shake the whole gorge. Eyes became the size of saucers and heads shot up at the sound. The hyenas stared at Roxas in confusion. "Huh?"

A paw armed with lethal, blade-like black claws shot out of nowhere. It hit all three hyenas with a force that sent them flying as a red and copper brown blur descended from above. Roxas and Xion watched, amazed, as an enraged male lion three or four times their size pounced on Banzai while knocking Ed over in the process. The newcomer, lean and powerful, had killing intent flowing off of him in waves. His coat was a reddish brown with a brownish cream underbelly and black paws. His mane, blazing red, was full and insanely spiky. Roxas tried to see his face but the speed of the fight and the hyenas' bodies prevented him.

He could only watch the battle intensify. "YOU!" Shenzi roared as she leapt at the lion and tore at his shoulder. The lion roared in anger, turned on her, and easily flipped her in the air and clawed her. The other hyenas quickly recovered and pounced on his back, biting and clawing. Growling, he turned and swatted the two away with a single swap. This exchange of blows continued as another stranger dropped from above and started nosing the cubs, checking for injuries. They could do nothing but stare in utter confusion as Demyx calmly moved them with his paw from side to side, inspecting their bodies. He finished with a sigh of relief and all three, cheetah and cubs, turned just in time to see the hyenas scrambling to get away from their attacker. The lion took his chance and pounced on all three of them, pinning them to the ground. With his back the cubs and Demyx, the lion bared his teeth and snarled menacingly at the cowering hyenas. "Hey! Oh, please, please!" Shenzi whimpered as Banzai moaned in pain and Ed twitched in terror. Blood was beginning to pool beneath them from their numerous wounds. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"SHUT UP!" The lion roared the order, infuriated. The hyenas shrank back and covered their faces. The cubs froze at the lion's voice, shocked. "Axel." Roxas breathed fearfully.  _Oh, I'm in SO much trouble._ Banzai spoke up. "Ok, we're gonna shut up right now!" Shenzi uncovered her face. "Calm down. We're really sorry." Axel lowered his head, teeth clenched as he hissed, "If you EVER come near my kids again . . ." Shenzi's eyes widened. "These are . . . these are your kids?!" Banzai joined her. "Oh, yours?!" They both laughed nervously and turned to each other. "Did you know that?" "No! Me? I-I-I didn't know. No! Did you?" "No! Of course not." "No." Both stopped, looked at each other, and then turned to Ed. "Ed?"

The hyena smiled and shook his head yes. Axel snapped and he threw his head back in an earsplitting roar. Massive flames suddenly leapt to life along the walls of the gorge and around the onlookers, growling and roaring with rage without the limitations of kindling. Demyx and the cubs shrank back in fright as the hyenas screamed. Axel's victims hugged each other tightly in terror and Banzai looked up. "Ahha, toddles!" The hyenas shot out from under the furious nobody. In a mad dash, they launched themselves over the retreating flames. With yelps of fear and pain, they disappeared around the curve of the right wall, a few trails of smoke following them. Once the firestorm disappeared completely, Demyx let out a sigh of relief and trotted up to Axel who was glaring at where the hyenas were last seen. The water bender stopped beside the fire wielder and give him a "that'll show 'em" nod. Axel's response was an angry glare that made Demyx wither back.

The 'main' danger gone, Roxas and Xion cautiously quitted their prison and slowly padded up to the adults. Axel's head whipped around at their approach and they immediately cowered. His emerald eyes were blazing with anger and his feline face was barely holding back a snarl. The cubs could clearly see the bone-crushing white fangs glittering behind the curling lips. They were starting to wish the hyenas had eaten them. Trembling, Roxas gathered what little courage he had left and whimpered, "Axel, I. . ."

"You deliberately disobeyed orders AND tricked me!" Axel growled, making Roxas sink lower to the ground. "Axel, I'm-I'm sorry!" Axel glared. "Let's go home." He turned away, not waiting for the cubs to recover. Demyx watched Axel, turned to the cubs to give them a sympathetic look, and then followed. Roxas watched them with despair. With a sad sigh, he followed his elders with his head low in shame. Xion flowed into step beside him and whispered to him, "I thought you were very brave." She had hoped it would cheer him up a little but he continued on like he hadn't heard, his eyes blank with regret and his tail trailing on the ground.

As the group trotted away, a figure watched from the shadows above. His muzzle twisted his blank expression with a disappointed frown as his tail flicked back and forth with annoyance. With an air of eerie clam, the lion turned away and walked further into the shadows. 

 


	6. Under the Stars

Blades of red, orange, and purple streaked across the western sky, painting the earth with shadows. The fingers of color tried desperately to hold on to the day but their power was quickly fading to the void of black and its glittering diamonds. Below, fields of luscious green grass moved as one in the breeze to become an endless plain. In this plain, four figures moved across in a line. Two adults took up the lead. One stalked forward with an intense air. The other lagged behind, occasionally glancing back at the two half-grown cubs with eyes filled with pity.

Xion trotted along beside Roxas, looking at her surroundings in wonder. This savannah grassland was so much better than the massive graveyard. She was fully enjoying the walk in which Axel was leading them but the moment she looked at Roxas, she saddened. Her friend had done nothing but stare at the ground since they left that horrible place of bones. He didn’t seem to notice the dramatic change in scenery in the least bit. Xion’s ears drooped and she too proceeded to stare at the ground.

Demyx glanced over his shoulder to watch the scene with sadness. His ears flattened and turned back to Axel, who remained the only one with his head held high. Demyx eyed the few scratches and scars scattered on the male’s body. Those who didn’t know Axel would definitely find it impossible for the assassin to have just a few scratches from such a ferocious battle. Demyx was not one of those people and found it very possible. This was why the musician kept his place. He knew he wasn’t exactly in the guy’s “inner circle” and thus, offered only slight hesitation from Axel if he decided Demyx was next on his hit list.

Turning his attention away from the scars, the water bender tried to look at his face. But Axel was staring straight forward, never looking back or slowing his pace. Demyx snorted irritably before once again turning to the cubs. Their mood remained the same, gloomy and depressed. Demyx watched sympathetically.  
“Demyx.” He jumped at Axel calling his name. It wasn’t loud or harsh but a direct order. Demyx stood in place, suddenly afraid, before padding up to his superior member. Axel had stopped walking the moment he said Demyx’s name and sat down as Demyx approached. The water bender hesitated then forced himself to look Axel in the face. “Yes, Axel?”

Axel didn’t answer at first, his face stern. Demyx fidgeted as the pyro continued to glare at the fading sun. Finally, he slowly turned his head and snared Demyx in his gaze, preventing escape. “Take Xion home.” Axel ordered, his voice chasing away any thought of refusal. He released Demyx from his prison as he looked over his shoulder at the cubs.  
At their superiors’ ceased movement, the two youngest members of the Organization had stopped to watch and listen to the conversation. Their eyes widened fearfully as Axel turned and they shrank back. Axel’s eyes were hard as he continued, “I’ve got to teach my apprentice . . . a lesson.” Roxas whimpered and ducked his head to hide in the grass. Demyx stared at Axel in dismay but got no other response as Axel turned back to the last glow of the sunset, its light as forebodingly red as blood.

Demyx lowered his head in defeat. He turned away and walked up to Xion. She gave him a begging look but Demyx shook his head. “Come on Xion.” He whispered then turned his head to Roxas. The blond stared up at him from his grass nest, his eyes wide and shining with despair. “Roxas. . .” Demyx tried to continue, but couldn’t find the heart, and looked away. Sighing, he looked back to the miserable cub and shot him a look of apology and reassuring. “. . . good luck.” He gave Roxas a nod and turned away with Xion trailing behind him. The girl looked back at Roxas to give him a reassuring smile before disappearing into the sea of grass, the sound of a portal following.

Roxas watched longingly as they disappeared. “Roxas!” He cringed at the command and turned slowly, expecting his mentor/best friend to be glaring at him with menace. He wasn’t relieved at all to find that Axel hadn’t moved. His back was still turned to him as he gazed at the narrow line of light at the edge of the sky. Roxas hesitated, and then pushed himself to his feet. Every step seemed like a life time as he trotted along what felt like death row.

What felt like guilt and shame forced him to keep his eyes on his mentor as he got closer. Thoughts of different tortures and punishments clouded as mind and he jerked when his paw dropped. Surprise appeared on his face when he beheld where his paw was. It was a paw print, bigger than his own, pressed into the soft dirt. He instinctively knew it was Axel’s, something inside him was sure of it. Roxas quickly removed his paw, feeling almost unworthy, and continued on with eyes to the ground.

He stopped at Axel’s side, not daring to look up, and sat down. He stared at the dirt, waiting for a roar or growl or even a cuff to the head. But there was only the sound of crickets chirping and the occasional breeze that rattled through the grass. The moment of silence and tension gave Roxas a moment to think. He was in trouble; that was for sure. He should be afraid. But why was he extremely afraid? He was terrified. Why was he as scared as he was with the hyenas? Axel was his mentor and best friend. He would never do anything too horrible . . . right?

Suddenly, a thought dropped into his mind that truly horrified him. He had betrayed him. He had told Axel a lie, his first ever actually, and in doing so had betrayed his trust. What if Axel refused to be their friend, HIS friend, anymore? What would it be like to go up to the tower without him, without all the laughs and friendly conservation? Would they even be allowed to go back to the clock tower ever again, since it was Axel’s spot in the first place? How would they ever get by without the pyro’s protection and kindness?

These questions darted in and out of his brain. Frustration and misery at not having the answers took over and, in a final verdict, he decided to toughen up and find out bravely. If he was to lose the one person who stood up for them and made them feel like something more than just mere weapons, then he deserved it. He only had to make sure Xion did not suffer the same fate for his mistake.

Very slowly, Roxas raised his eyes to Axel with his head low. In the light of the rising moon, Axel’s eyes appeared shadowed but clear at the same time, sharp and glowing. His mouth was set in a deep frown and his crimson brows were anchored down. He looked to all like a glaring statue. Roxas forced himself not to move as Axel took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and sighed.

In that one action, his entire face changed. Eyebrows remained anchored but lost most of their tension. His face became almost tired looking and his frown relaxed. Slowly, Axel turned his head and opened his eyes to lock them with Roxas’s. Roxas did not move as he stared up into piercing green eyes. Some of his fear retreated when he saw not menace or anger, but disappointment, concern, and relief. Out of shame rather than fear, Roxas sank his head lower as Axel spoke in a soft but disciplining tone, “Roxas, I am very disappointed in you.”

The keyblade wielder broke away from Axel’s gaze and looked off to the side. “I know.” Axel shook his head. “Yes, you know you’re not allowed to go to unknown worlds without permission, yet here you are!” Roxas shivered at the hint of anger in Axel’s voice but forced himself to be still and look back up at him. Axel took one look at Roxas’s torn expression and felt immediately regretful. But Roxas had to learn. “You could have been killed!” Axel continued, his voice hard, “You deliberately disobeyed orders. And what’s worst! You put Xion in danger!”

Roxas listened to his words and suddenly felt a familiar wetness creep out of his eyes, blurring his vision. He felt his throat tighten and he wanted nothing more than to sink into the ground. Angry at the confusing sensations bouncing around in his head, Roxas rubbed the back of his paw across his eyes and sniffed to clear his airways. The actions helped but not by much. Tired and confused, Roxas decided to just come clean and get it over with. Looking back up at Axel, he was surprised to see shock etched across his face. After a moment, it changed into an expression that was both caring and curious.

This sent another wave of shame and regret through Roxas and he could feel more water pooling up around his eyes. With a cracking voice, Roxas responded, “I-I just wanted to prove that I wasn't some little kid; that I was brave, experienced and could take care of myself . . . li-like you and the others!” Axel smiled weakly, his eyes sad. “Roxas.” His voice was soft and comforting. The water in Roxas’s eyes stopped pooling as Roxas stared with wide eyes in surprise. “I’m only brave when I have to be. And that goes for the other members too.” Axel began, glancing to the side and back again, “Being brave . . . doesn’t mean you go looking for trouble. And experience is best gained gradually.”  
Roxas stared up at Axel then shook his head in confusion. “But you’re not scared of anything. You can’t be scared of anything.” Axel’s eyes softened. He turned his head and gazed across the sleeping savannah. “I was today.” Roxas gasped softly in disbelief, everything that happened that day suddenly hitting him full force. He was afraid? How? They had no feelings right? But, then again, if they didn’t have feelings, why did he feel this way? How was Axel scared or angry? How was Roxas himself scared with the hyenas? All these questions hit him at once and memories of numerous feelings throughout his nobody lifetime swirled around in his head. From what he had learned of feelings, there was no denying that he, Axel, Xion, and pretty much all the nobodies showed emotions. Were they all just memories?

The questions became overwhelming and he shook his head fiercely, trying hard to lock them in the back of his mind for later. “Roxas?” Axel’s worried voice shocked Roxas out of his internal conflict. He met the worried eyes of the pyro willingly, his mind semi-clear. “You were?” Axel blinked. “What?” Roxas took in a breath and asked again, “You were scared today?” Axel gave his apprentice a sad nod. “Yes. I don’t know how but I know what I felt.” Axel lowered his head to Roxas’s level. “I thought I might lose you guys.” Roxas felt something warm inside him and suddenly, he felt happy and safe. But along with these feelings came the guilt of what he had put Axel through, what he had put Xion through. “Oh.” He mutters, a little taken back but gave his best friend a halfhearted teasing smile. “I guess even nobodies get scared huh.” Axel nodded, his eyes looking troubled for a moment. The look disappeared and he smiled in approval.

Roxas mustered a smirk, feeling a little lighter. “But you know what?” Axel caught the hint in Roxas’s change in demeanor and smirked himself. He leaned in and turned his head to the side to listen. “What?” Roxas looked around and whispered into his ear. “I think those hyenas were scared enough to wish they had no emotions!” Axel pulled away and a chuckle rumbled from his chest and grew into a gentle laugh. He lifted a paw and glared at Roxas with a mischievous gleam in his emerald eyes. He slowly leaned forward. “’Cause no body messes with my friends and gets away with it.” He lunged at Roxas. “Come here!”

“Oh no, no!” Roxas yelped as Axel scooped him up and proceeded in giving him a good noogieing with his paw. Roxas struggled against his chest, grunting and growling, desperately trying to escape the drilling of his head. He slipped out of Axel’s arms and pounced on his tormentor. Axel fell back laughing as Roxas tried to swipe at his face. He rolled over, throwing Roxas off, and leapt away. “Come back here!” The young nobody laughed happily as he ran after his mentor. Laughter filled the air as Axel galloped a short distance away with Roxas right on his tail. Axel stopped and turned, grinning madly as Roxas rocketed into his shoulder. “Hah! Gotcha!”

Axel fell onto his side, chuckling as Roxas pretended to tear at the Flurry of Dancing Flames’s ears. Axel relaxed and laid his chin on the ground while Roxas deserted his little game to perch comfortably on his friend’s back with his paws on his head. “Axel?” Said nobody looked up at his apprentice. “Hm?”

“We’re friends, right?” Roxas asked with a glowing smile. Axel chuckled. “Right.” Roxas brightened and he asked excitedly, “And we’ll always be together, right?” Axel opened his mouth to reply but shut it again, not sure what to say. His smile vanished and his expression was almost regretful.

Slowly sitting up on his hindquarters, Axel let Roxas gently slide off his back. Roxas waited for an answer, curious about what was wrong. “Roxas. . .” Axel started and hesitated. He locked his gaze with Roxas and took a deep breath. “Let me tell you something that someone once told me. . .” A soft smile flowed across his muzzle before he lifted it to the sky. “Look at the stars.” Roxas tilted his head, mystified, before pulling his head back to see thousands of lights filling the night above him. Axel continued, “Every star you see up there is another world and the light are their hearts, shining down on us like a million lanterns.” Roxas whipped his head to Axel and gawked in wonder. Axel went on without looking away from the sky. “So whenever you feel alone, just remember, that as long as there is at least a single light above, there will always be someone out there willing to help.”

“Wow. . .” Roxas sighed, trying to burn the image of the sky into his head and memorize every star. But something was nagging in his head, screaming for attention over his haze of awe. He complied with the nag and shook his head clear of the wondrous daze. He fixed a determined but worried stare on Axel, making the older nobody feel a bit uneasy. “But Axel, you didn’t answer my question.” Roxas stepped closer and placed his front paws on Axel’s shoulder. “Won’t we always be together? We’re best friends! You, me and Xion! Shouldn’t we be?”

Roxas felt the now common feeling of fear as he started to dread the answer. Axel stared to Roxas for a while, silent. Then he sighed and fixed Roxas with an expression that was sad and sincere. “Nothing . . . is ever guaranteed Roxas.” The young one sat staring up at his friend, shaking, half-way between crying his eyes out and raging that it was impossible for their friendship not to be guaranteed. Aware of Roxas’s raging conflict, Axel quickly added, “But there are some things we can be sure of.”

Roxas froze, blinking at Axel with watery eyes. Axel felt a sudden twisting in his chest at the sight. Almost automatically, he swung out his tail and wrapped it around Roxas, urging him to come closer. Axel continued softly, “What we can be certain of is this.” Axel lowered himself down beside Roxas, taking a protective and comforting position around the teenaged cub. “Those who are most important to us, those we care about, never truly leave us.”  
Roxas listened intently, his fear and misery subsiding. “They become a part of us, a part of who we are. That part can never be replaced, destroyed, or removed, no matter how much we forget or how much we . . . or they . . . fall into darkness.” A weak smile flashed onto the cub’s face, wonder and relief calming the war in his head. “Really?” Axel nodded, a smile playing on his own face. “Nothing can sever that bond. Not death or even the Darkness. We become a part of each other. In that way, those important to you never leave you. They’re always there. They live on in us.”  
Axel stared off into the distance, seeing something no one else could. He chuckled, “When I was a Somebody, it was my ambition to make everyone I met remember me.” Axel continued to stare, lost in memories, as Roxas processed his words. Roxas laid his cheek against his best friend’s shoulder and looked up at him. “Is it still your . . . ambition?” For a moment, Axel didn’t answer, still staring. Roxas watched his face, curious of the answer. Finally, Axel tilted his head slightly. “In a way. . .”

Roxas opened his mouth to ask for a more clear answer but decided against it. Instead, he asked the question that had started to nag him. “How did you find us?” Axel grunted and grinned.

“Pretty much the whole Organization was in the Gray Room when Vexen arrived without you two. Demyx asked where you and Xion were and he started cursing up a storm. Threw a tantrum right in front of us. He got right up in my face and started cussing me out and swearing that it was all my fault. Let’s just say he’ll think twice before he tries doing that again.” With that last sentence, Axel lifted a paw and produced a short beam of fire. Roxas watched the flare, still fascinated that he could summon such power here, before Axel flicked his wrist, extinguishing the blaze, and lowering his paw back in place.

“Anyway, after I ‘solved that problem’, Demyx and I left and followed your corridor.” Axel glanced at Roxas with a weak smile. “You never remember to completely close it.” Roxas scowled under his breath as Axel continued, “Saïx tried to convince us to stay and send Xigbar and Xaldin instead but. . .” He paused as his head tilted to the ground. “I needed to know you were alright. So I pushed him aside and dashed into the corridor before they could blink. I found Demyx right behind me.” He turned his head to Roxas. “When I saw that you were here, in the Pridelands, I . . . started to panic. I immediately split us up to look for you, afraid you might be in trouble.” Axel gaze suddenly flashed hard. “By the way, how did you know how to get here in the first place?” Roxas tensed at the question, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to rat Xigbar out but he had to say something. He knew that Axel would in fact torture him to get an answer, so he said the first thing he could think of. “I, ah, went exploring through my corridor after yesterday’s mission and found this place.”

Roxas looked up at him, almost certain that Axel knew he was lying. Axel glared at him for a second before looking away. “I see.” The way he said those two words, Roxas knew his mentor didn’t believe him for a second. Hoping to distract Axel from the subject, he asked, “So what happened next?” His nervousness grow as Axel remained silent, once again glaring in to the distance. Then he spoke, “I ran. I searched and searched trying to find my friends. Then I heard a scream.” Roxas listened and watched as Axel become lost in recent memories. “I knew it was Demyx, I could recognize his scream easily from all the times he’s done it.” He cracked a smile. “I found him with his tail between his legs running from these two garbage dogs. One good roar and a show of claws sent them with their tails between their legs.” He chuckled and Roxas couldn’t help but grin. “After I dragged Demyx out from his hiding spot under a hanging rock, I asked him what happened.” Axel’s smile vanished and he looked back at Roxas with what looked like panic.  
“When I heard that hyenas were hunting you, I forced Demyx to show me the way. Nearly burned his fur off. I ran and I kept running until. . .” Axel’s eyes softened. “I heard your roar.” If Roxas didn’t have a coat of fur, Axel would clearly see his face turn beet red. Unfortunately, the assassin saw Roxas’s embarrassment even with this concept and laughed good-heartedly. “It wasn’t too bad. I’ll teach you how to do it one day.” With that, he went silent and gazed at Roxas with eyes clouded with memory and confusion. “In that moment, when I saw you two cornered,” He continued in an intense, serious voice. “I have never . . . in my entire existence . . . felt . . . that scared . . . and that angry before.” It was barely a whisper but Roxas heard it clearly.

Roxas stared back into clouded eyes for a moment before looking away. He wanted to ask more, so much more, about what happened. He also wanted badly to know what had been happening inside him with all the pulls and stings believed to be emotions. Instead, he let out a long sigh and leaned against Axel as he threw his head back to look at the stars. Axel’s gaze eventually also drifted to the night sky and together they searched the universe for answers to their endless questions. The sound of a yawn was what brought the moment short. Axel looked down in time to see Roxas’s jaws spread wide before closing, his eyelids drooping. The Flurry of Dancing Flames grinned softly and stood up.

“Come on Roxas. Let’s RTC and get you to bed.” Axel started to walk away but Roxas remained where he was. “Um . . . Axel?” The Nobody stopped and looked back with an eyebrow raised questioningly. “Hm?” His apprentice stared at his paws, shuffling them as him did. He shyly looked up at Axel. “Could we . . . um . . . stay here for the night? I mean . . . I want to look at the stars and you can’t really see any at the castle so I thought . . .” Roxas glanced up at the sky before turning his attention back to knitting the grass. He waited in awkward silence as Axel stared at him.

Axel sighed, “Fine but only tonight and we go straight home in the morning. I’m sure neither you nor I are fans of fleas.” Roxas’s head shot up with a gleaming smile. Axel started walking again with Roxas running up beside him. They continued until Axel brought them to what Roxas identified as a waterhole. He began to wonder just how many times Axel had been here to have seemingly memorized where everything was. But Roxas had had enough of questions and joined Axel at the water’s edge for a drink. It felt weird and stupid having to drink by lapping but he soon found that trying to dunk your whole face in to drink was barely short of drowning.

Axel laughed at his attempt at it and Roxas felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Axel turned and trotted to a nearby tree, lying down in a soft patch of grass at its base. Roxas soon followed suit, padding behind Axel and lying down between the tree and his elder’s back, with his head on Axel's side. Axel watched until Roxas had closed his eyes and then lowered his own head to settle it on his paws. Sleep was fast approaching them and it wasn’t long before they started to drift off.

Axel was almost asleep when Roxas’s tired but slightly annoyed voice spoke from behind. “Hey Axel?” The pyro cracked open one eye to glance at Roxas out of its corner. “Hm?” Roxas moved his head closer to Axel’s. “Why did you call Xion and I your ‘kids’ back with the hyenas . . .” Roxas’s drooping eyes narrowed a bit, “. . . and why has Demyx been here before?!” Both Axel’s eyes widened before he slapped his paws other his eyes with a disbelieving groan. “Oh boy . . .”


End file.
